Garden of Eden
by BrokenAngel16KL
Summary: After entering Degrassi and befriending Clare, Eli, and especially Adam, Eden finds herself facing temptations and dangers around every corner. May feelings and desires lead to something more? Maybe it's about time Adam got his taste of forbidden fruit. P


**Sooo...I suddenly had an awesome idea (well, I think it's awesome) for a Degrassi story. I have become slightly... obsessed with the show over the summer and wanted to see how things would change if I added another character into the mix. So... introducing, Eden Cabert! The newest sophomore at Degrassi!**

* * *

**-Chapter One, New Beginnings-**

The early Monday morning air reeked of the smell of coffee and the beginning of a new week.

The halls of Degrassi were praticly deserted due to it being the crack of dawn on a Monday.

The only signs that there were people present at the time, were a lone teenage girl that sat in a plastic chair in front of what looked like a main office and a balding blonde man walking to greet said teen.

"Hello! You must be Eden Cabert. I'm Mr. Simpson, the Principal here at Degrassi." he said with a smile and offered a handshake.

"Hi...," she replied back, while brushing her hair out of her face and standing up to shake his outstretched hand.

_Being the new kid is a position I find myself in way too often... she thought bitterly, while replaying when she had previously been in this situation. _

He then gave a tour of the school and went on explaining to her about the teachers, classes, clubs, sports, students..._etc._

When Eden had finally decided that she couldn't get any more bored, he had finished his speech.

"Well, Eden, welcome to Degrassi!" he said, just as students were making their way towards the entrance where they were standing.

She gave him a faint smile in return. Hoping this wouldn't another repeat of her past experiences.

* * *

I had come to the school early in hopes of avoiding the crowds. That mission was a fail. After Mr. Simpson had finally finished his tour, he had escourted me to the main office and taken his leave. I had gotten my books, class schedule, school map, locker combination, and all that jazz. And after putting most of my stuff away I could feel the stares of my peers burning into the back of my head.

I sighed, getting annoyed. This was really getting old.

Irritated, I grabbed the books I needed for my first class and headed towards where I suspected Homeroom was.

When I got to the room I that I was pretty sure was my Homeroom, I took a seat in the far back and turned on my ipod hoping to be left alone for the time being. I had woken up _way too_ early and was kinda feeling antisocial. I usually wasn't like this but after transitioning from school to school I grew tired of giving the effort to get to know everyone.

Distracted by my music, I hadn't noticed how much time had gone by until students had started to pile into the room. Switching off the ipod, I tossed it in my bag just as the teacher entered the room. I sank down low in my chair hoping to go unnoticed...which was unsuccessful.

"Ah yes, it seems that we have a new student," the teacher announced.

Chatter consumed the room and everyone turned in their seats to catch a glance. I couldn't fight back the blush that rose to my cheeks.

"Would you like to introduce yourself Miss?" the teacher asked, looking at me expectantly.

It's not like I could say could say 'Ah, yeah no thanks,' even though I _really_ wanted to.

Standing up hesitantly, I introduced myself.

"Umm, Hi. I'm Eden Cabert" I said giving a small wave before quickly sitting down.

* * *

All of my teachers so far had made me introduce herself, even though most of fellow students already knew who I was.

I had lunch next so I wouldn't have to

I had spoke with a few people during my first few classes but mostly kept quiet. So far the day hadn't been that bad. Except that one boy in my Algebra 2 class that kept throwing little bits of paper at me. I really wanted to turn around and knock him out. I could already tell he would probably be one of the people who pissed me off.

I took the lunch I had hastily packed, which consisted of water, an apple, and a bagel with cream cheese, and my trusty ipod to a shady spot outside near a tree to try and relax. Music filled my ears as I munched on the apple.

Feeling curious of my surroundings, I took a look at the people around me.

Cheerleaders and football jocks, nerds, slightly normal people, musicians, bullies, emo kid, I didn't see where I would fit in. In fact, I kinda didn't want to. Living a life of solitude couldn't be that bad. But part of me wanted someone to talk to, to be there. Trust issues rose to the surface and I wasn't sure if it was even worth it.

While pondering through thoughts and memories, I hadn't noticed a girl with brunette/reddish hair making her way towards my position.

It wasn't until a shadow blocked the few rays of sun that made their way through the branches, that I saw a girl with short and blue eyes standing in front of me trying to get my attention.

I pulled out my head phones and gave the girl a questioning glance. I then recognized her as the girl I had talked to in my History class.

"Oh, Hi...," I greeted drawing a blank on her name her name.

"It's Clare," she offered with a small smile.

"Clare, right," I replied sheepishly.

"My friends and I were wondering if you wanted to sit with us," she asked gesturing towards and emo looking boy and another boy sitting at a picnic table not far from where I was.

"Um, sure.." I replied hesitantly as I gathered my things.

Clare offered her hand to help me up with a smile. Her smile was sincere, I contemplated accepting her possible friendship. Eh, what the hell?

I reached up and took her hand and she helped pull me to my feet.

_Might as well test the waters while they're calm. I thought as I followed her to her awaiting friends._

* * *

**Kinda short and slow, I know, but it will pick up. The next chapter is when Eden meets Adam and Eli... and maybe some others!**

**Let me know if you want her to interact with a certain character. ~cough, cough, Adam, cough, cough~ **

**Anyway, ****reviews are appreciated! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
